Baka And Test Love Story
by RoCo104
Summary: A Baka And Test love story between Akihisa and Minami
1. Chapter 1 - Akihisa's Confession

Akihisa: Minami what are you doing here?

Minami: Mind your own beeswax!

Akihisa: No but really, what are you doing here?

Minami: Are you trying to get killed?

Akihisa: Oh…..ok.

Akihisa: I'll leave.

(Akihisa stands up from the floor and runs away)

(Thinking in her head)Minami: What was he going to tell me? Probably something stupid.

(Minami stands up to attempt to find Akihisa)

(15 minutes later)

Minami: Akihisa, I'm sorry. What did you want to tell me?

Akihisa: Ok. I have wanted to tell you this for a while now. I love you.

Minami: What? Do you really mean it?

Akihisa: Yes. I do but I know that you don't feel the same so I wanted to tell you just so it would be over and done wi-

(Minami kisses Akihisa)

(Both Minami and Akihisa blush)

Akihisa: So I guess you love me too.

Minami: Yes…yes I do.

Minami: Why did you think I don't love you?

Akihisa: Well it's because you always hit me or insult me that's why I didn't ask sooner.

Minami: I guess that makes sense I'm sorry for acting like that.

Akihisa: No it's fine school is almost over so I was wondering.

Akihisa: Maybe you would like to hangout out over at my place?

Minami: Sure I don't have anything to do at my house anyway.

(Minami and Akihisa hold hands whilst walking to Akihisa's generic apartment)


	2. Chapter 2 - Love Beach And Angry Aiko

(Akihisa opens the door for Minami)

Minami: Thank you!

Akihisa: Your Welcome.

Minami: So, what did you want to d-

(Akihisa hugs Minami tightly)

Minami: Awwww.

Akihisa: Maybe you want to watch a movie? I have some CD's in my bedroom we can watch them there.

Minami: Ok what kind of movies do you have?

Akihisa: (While walking to the bedroom) I have Money Man, Killer Kill Death and Love Beach.

Minami: Ooooh, my favourite movie is Love Beach.

Akihisa: Me too!

(Akihisa opens his bedroom's door and inserts the Love Beach CD into his laptop)

(Minami and Akihisa both lay down on Akihisa's bed and watch Love Beach)

Minami: What's your favourite Love Beach character?

Akihisa: Probably Akira she is the kindest character.

Minami: Mine is also Akira I agree that she is kind.

(2 hours and 32 minutes later)

Akihisa: If you want you could sleepover there is enough space for both of us on this bed.

Minami: You sure?

Akihisa: Yeah.

Minami: Ok do you have Love Beach 2?

Akihisa: I do, we could watch it before we sleep.

Minami: What's the time?

Akihisa: 7:34PM why?

Minami: I don't know, I was just wondering.

Akihisa: Ok I'm going to go for shower if anyone knocks on the door tell me when I come out.

Minami: Ok Aki.

(While Akihisa was in the shower)

(Minami hears a knock on the door)

(Minami checks the peephole and sees Aiko)

Minami: Aiko?

Aiko: WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY BABY'S APARTMENT?!

Minami: Wait you and Akihisa are dating?!

Aiko: YES LEAVE NOW BEFORE I KICK THIS DOOR DOWN AND KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!

Minami: AKIHISA!

(Akihisa leaves the shower)

Akihisa: Yes what's the issue?

Minami: WHAT'S THE ISSUE? THE ISSUE IS YOU GOT WITH ME AND YOU ALSO GOT WITH AIKO!

Akihisa: So I know this is going to be hard to believe but Aiko is my EX she is insane and every time I try to get a restraining order it doesn't get approved so she keeps following me. Please believe me.

Minami: Oh I'm so sorry. AIKO LEAVE NOW BEFORE I SMASH YOUR FACE IN!

Aiko: WHEN YOU LEAVE THIS APARTMENT JUST WAIT.

Akihisa & Minami: Crazy B*tch

(Aiko runs away)

Akihisa: Wanna go watch Love Beach 2 and then go to sleep?

Minami: Yeah sure but I'm going for a shower first.

Akihisa: Ok Minami.

(Minami goes to the shower)


	3. Chapter 3 - Cute Minami And Crazy School

(Minami walks out of the bathroom)

Minami: (In a quiet voice) Akihisa.

Akihisa: Yes Mina-

(Akihisa's mouth dropped and his eyes widened as he saw Minami in a red, tight bra)

(Minami blushes)

Minami: Lets go watch Love Beach 2.

Akihisa: Minami you look beautiful your bra colour matches your hair colour so that makes you even prettier!

Minami: Awwww, thank you Akihisa.

Akihisa: I'm just saying how it is but yeah lets get cosy underneath the bed covers and watch Love Beach 2.

Minami: Ok Aki.

(Both Akihisa and Minami watched Love Beach 2 before dozing off to sleep)

Akihisa's Alarm Clock: BEEP BEEP BEEP!

(Minami smashes the alarm clock)

Minami: Sorry for ruining your alarm clock.

Akihisa: No its ok I didn't even like the alarm ringtone thing.

Minami: Oh Aki….You're such a baka.

Akihisa: What's wrong with me not liking the alarm ringtone?

Minami: You're not supposed to like the ringtone silly!

Akihisa: That explains allot. Anyway lets get dressed or else we'll be late.

Minami: Yeah lets.

(Akihisa and Minami got dressed and walked to school holding hands)

Yuuji: Aki, is Minami your new girlfriend?

Akihisa: (Mocking Yuuji) Yuuji, is Shouko your wife?

(Yuuji punches Akihisa in the head)

Akihisa: Ahhh!

Yuuji: That's what you get you douche.

Minami: Can you guys just stop fighting! We need to get to class!

Shouko: Yuuji, stop looking at other girls!

(Shouko slaps Yuuji in the face)

Yuuji: Ahhh!

Shouko: I could've let you look at me but even better. (whisper) naked.

Yuuji: Eww no!

Shouko: Come on I know you want to.

Yuuji: No I don't !

(Yuuji begins to start running)

Shouko: Come back here!

(Shouko starts chasing after Yuuji)

Akihisa: So I guess lets head to class.

Minami: You mean hell right?

Akihisa: Yeah you could call it that too.

(Akihisa and Minami continue to walk to their class)

(Akihisa opens the door and both him and Minami enter the class)

Minami: Hey Mizuki!

Mizuki: Hi why are you so close to Akihisa?

Minami: It's because me and him are now dating.

(Mizuki starts crrying and runs away)

Akihisa: That was weird.

Minami: Yeah that was.

Akihisa: Anyway we should probably sit down.

Minami: Yeah we should.

Akihisa: Hi Kouta.

Kouta: Hey Akihisa, is Minami your new girlfriend?

Akihisa: Yeah Aiko was a little too crazy but there are rumours that she likes you.

Kouta: What Minami likes me?

Akihisa: No, I mean Aiko likes you silly.

Kouta: Well I don't like h-

(Kouta starts having a nose bleed that makes him pass out)

Akihisa: Right….that's weird.

(School Bell rings and everyone who wasn't in their seats now are in their seats obviously not the people in Class F Akihisa's class)


	4. Chapter 4 - Crazy Kouta

(Teacher walks in)

Teacher: Alright class, sit down.

(Everyone who wasn't sitting down ignored the teacher)

Teacher: SIT DOWN NOW!

All Of The Class: Sorry miss.

Teacher: So today I won't be teaching you but instead I will let you summon your Avatars and try out the new updated added to them.

(Akihisa Raises Hand)

Teacher: Yes Akihisa?

Akihisa: What is the update?

Teacher: I'm not sure but I need to go for my meeting so I trust you to summon your Avatars unsupervised and test out the update. Anyway I'm going to leave now.

(Teacher leaves the room)

Akihisa: Yuuji what do you think the new update is?

Yuuji: Something stupid or useless. Let's be honest, the updates never benefit the battles anyway.

Akihisa: Yeah I guess you're not wrong.

Akihisa: What do you think the update will be Kouta?

Kouta: I don't care about this conversation unless it involves panties, girls or skirts.

Akihisa: You're such a pervert.

Kouta: Says the one that cares when his sister wears an ugly swimming suit.

Akihisa: That was one time! And anyway, that was like 1 year ago.

Kouta: More like 326 days, 11 hours and 23 minutes ago.

Akihisa: Shut up!

(Akihisa attempts to punch Kouta)

Kouta: Fool.

(Kouta grabs Akihisa's fist)

Akihisa: What is up with you today?

Kouta: Let's just summon our avatars.

Akihisa: Yeah ok

Akihisa: SUMMON!

(A small pint-sized figure appears but it appears with items Akihisa loves the most one of these items were 3 Love Beach CD's that were shaped in a shuriken form)

Kouta: SUMMON!

(Kouta's pint-sized Avatar was a ninja with purple panties in his left hand and a camera in his right)

Akihisa: Even your Avatar knows you're a pervert.

Kouta: At least my Avatar doesn't have a sorry excuse for a movie as his weapon.

Minami: Hey! You take that back you shouldn't get angry at Akihisa because Aiko doesn't love you back.

Kouta: No it's not because of tha-

Akihisa: What does your Avatar look like?

Minami: I'm not sure let's see.

Minami: SUMMON!

(Minami's avatar was a girl in a red dress with a sword)

Akihisa: Nice Avatar.

Minami: Thanks Akihisa!

(Wind blows into the classroom because the windows are open and Minami's skirt gets pulled up so you could see her panties)

(Kouta nosebleeds which makes him fly across the classroom)

Akihisa: Dude not cool!

Kouta: T….they…..they were…they were green. (passes out)

Akihisa: Dude not cool!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Hours Before

Akihisa: Yuuji, could you get me some towels? Kouta had an incident.

Yuuji: No way dude! I'm way too busy testing out my beast Avatar!

(Akihisa looks over and sees a tall wolf human next to Yuuji)

Akihisa: Why do you get a boss ass Avatar and I just get the same Avatar just with stupid shurikens!

Yuuji: Probably because I'm class rep.

Akihisa: Yeah yeah whatever.

Akihisa: Hideyoshi can you give me some towels Kouta just had a nosebleed.

Hideyoshi: Again? That's like the 7th time this week and its only Wednesday! But yeah ok.

Akihisa: To my past records, he should've had at least had 15 nosebleeds by now so if you think about it 7 times isn't that much.

Hideyoshi: I like how you record when Kouta nosebleeds. Weirdo.

Akihisa: Just get the towels already!

Hideyoshi: Fine if you insist.

(Hideyoshi goes to get some towels)

Hideyoshi: I brought some towels.

Kouta: The towels…..green like her panti-

(Kouta nosebleeds a second time)

Akihisa: 8th time this week.

(Hideyoshi cleans the blood off of Kouta)

Kouta: Thanks Hideyoshi, might I say you are the cutest female here.

Hideyoshi: (Sigh) I'm a male Kouta. I don't know how many times I am going to have to tell you. I am. A. Male.

Kouta: You sure don't look like one.

Hideyoshi: Shut up!

Akihisa: Minami, after school wanna go to the LR?

Minami: What's the LR?

Akihisa: The LR is this new club that opened like a week ago.

Minami: Yeah sure sounds great. When will we go?

Akihisa: 6:45PM sharp.

Minami: Oh ok cool see you there.

(The school day finishes and everyone is going home)

Minami: I can't wait for you to see what I am going to wear.

Akihisa: What is it?

Minami: It's a surprise.

(Minami walks home to get dressed)


End file.
